Juegos de Niños
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Brady/Collin:."Después de todo, siendo lobeznos o no, aquellos juegos de niños aún les gustaban a ambos —sin mencionar que no terminaban en simples carreras—." Reto. Slash.


**Disclaimer:** No, nada mío, solamente la trama.

**Claim: **Collin/Brady.

**Advertencias:** Slash, metiditas de mano implícitas. A tu criterio :D No sé nada de los personajes, porque apenas y aparecen, por lo que sus personalidades y lo que le haya sucedido a éstos, son todas cosas mías.

**Notas:** Participa en el reto _¡Aquí estamos!_ del foro LOL. Disfrutad. Pedazo pedido prestado de la canción _Cure My Tragedy_ de _Cold_.

-

-

**

* * *

**

**Juegos de Niños**

* * *

_Remember all the times that we used to play  
You were lost and I would save you  
I don't think those feeling will ever fade._

_-_

**I.**

Se sonríen, pequeños, con hoyuelos y la piel cobriza resplandeciendo al sol que había ese día. La arena bajo sus pies era cálida y se entremezclaba con su piel color cobre. Los cabellos de uno se enredaban con el viento, haciendo formas extrañas y únicas que al otro muchacho le encantaban. Siempre decía que parecían dedos queriendo atrapar el viento, que se escurría entre éstos. Brady tenía mucha imaginación, más si tenía seis años, y Collin solamente podía sonreírle y asentir en lo que decía. Después de todo, los dos eran niños e imaginaban millones de cosas, simples pero hermosas para ellos.

— Brady, Brady, ven —le toma de la manita y le sonríe.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Juguemos. A las escondidas. Anda.

Varios tirones de ropa luego, Brady buscaba desesperadamente un lugar en el cuál esconderse, mientras Collin contaba hasta diez. El silencio se hizo presente allí y Brady comenzó la búsqueda.

Las risas se hicieron presentes cuando Brady le encontró detrás de un árbol cercano a la playa y tropezó cerca de él.

**II.**

Collin lloraba. Tenía diez años y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y sus manitas húmedas contra su cara. Brady estaba a su lado, preocupado pero sin saber qué decir. Sabía perfectamente qué le sucedía a su amigo: su padre había muerto ese mismo día.

Su mano dudaba cerca del hombro de Collin, sin estar seguro de qué hacer con ella. El nudo en su garganta crecía mientras escuchaba los llantos desmedidos de él y terminó por explotar y hacerle reaccionar.

— Collin... —lo abrazó por puro instinto y le murmuró cosas al oído para tranquilizarlo. El muchacho lo aceptó sin más, deseando ser contenido y poder desbordar su tristeza.

Algo se instaló en el pecho de ambos y les hizo sentir incómodos pero alegres a la vez, y cuando el abrazo se rompió, aquello desapareció.

Esa fue la primera vez que se sintieron tan cercanos el uno del otro.

**III.**

Los dos estaban asustados, enojados y extrañados. Nunca, jamás, habrían imaginado que algo así les podría ocurrir. ¿Poder transformarse en lobos? ¿Ser metamorfos? Las leyendas cayeron con más peso sobre sus mentes en aquel momento.

La ira acumulada de Collin había estallado a los catorce años, y Brady había sufrido el cambio al mismo tiempo. Siempre con su amigo. Y ambos comenzaron a temblar, a sentirse asustados y a creer que enloquecían, pero las voces en sus mentes, dispuestas a explicarles todo lo necesario, les hicieron calmarse (lo cual era irónico, ¿voces en tu mente cuando eres un metamorfo de tres metros lleno de pelambrera te hacen sentir menos demente? El mundo estaba al revés).

Se sintieron más unidos esta vez, ahora por un legado de sangre, unas leyendas verdaderas que ataban a toda la manada y el sentirse identificado al ser de espíritu libre.

**IV.**

Espíritu libre era justamente lo que les sobraba a ellos dos. Amaban jugarse carreras (a ver quién era más rápido con sus enormes patas lobunas), ver quién conseguía presa primero y hasta revolcarse por allí para apostar quién mordería a quién primero.

Y en varios de esos juegos brutos y salvajes, resultaban heridos de gravedad (aunque sanaban luego de cinco minutos, las palabras chocantes y mal habladas no tardaban en salir).

— Idiota, ¿qué te sucede? —uno mordió y el otro empujó una vez transformado en humano.

— ¡Oye, no lo hice adrede! —otro empujón y ambos ruedan por el suelo.

No se dieron cuenta que rodaban por el suelo hasta que chocaron contra la corteza partida de un árbol caído, y tampoco de que estaban desnudos hasta que el golpe los sacudió de pies a cabeza y les obligó a mirar sus cuerpos. Desnudos, pegados y mezclados.

El sonrojo no tardó, y tampoco el beso sin sentido que Brady inició (y las manos que se movieron libres por todos lados). Collin fue quien cortó el beso y, para sorpresa del lobo, no le insultó ni le trató de loco.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos a las escondidas, y tú te perdiste? —pausó para reír brevemente—. Cuando te encontré juraste que me besarías por lo feliz que estabas —rió nuevamente y le besó con ímpetu pata luego separarse de él.

— Esos eran juegos infantiles —sonrió.

Luego de un último beso fugaz, ambos se alejaron y se miraron desafiantes.

— Te juego una carrera.

— Hecho.

El sonido de pieles rotas precedió al aullido juguetón y al tronar de los árboles siendo golpeados.

Después de todo, siendo lobeznos o no, aquellos juegos de niños aún les gustaban a ambos (sin mencionar que no terminaban en simples carreras, que tenían que ver más con manos, lenguas y labios hambrientos).

* * *


End file.
